


Baby Dragon

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, don't mess with merlin's kids, it is it so is, what do you mean the dragon isn't his child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: A baby Dragon. A rude knight. And a looming threat of a familiar enemy.





	Baby Dragon

“I’m pregnant, not dying.” Merlin insisted. “I  _ have _ done this twice before you know. I don't need a babysitter.”

“Arthur doesn’t want you alone. Sorry Merlin. You can have this fight with him later, but for now I’m with you.” Leon shrugged. 

“Well I don’t have much planned. Might gather some potion ingredients in the woods later. That is if I’m allowed to leave the castle. I’m not grounded am I?”

“No you can go wherever you want.”

“If she is back you’re not going to be of any help. No offence, but the only way to fight her is with magic. She’ll just throw your sword out of reach before you can even finish raising it.”

“Then think of me as a lookout. I’ll keep watch while you look for you ingredients.”  

Something in the courtyard where the knights were training outside exploded. 

Merlin sighed. “That’ll be mine i suppose.” He opened the window and screamed. “Peregrine Pendragon! What do you thin-”

“Father, I’m right here.” Peregrine was standing in the doorway. “It’s Soazi she’s having some sort of dragon tantrum. Gyr and Kes are trying to calm her but it’s not working.”

“Well she has to listen to me.” Merlin had already begun his way to the courtyard. Once he reached it he began speaking in the dragon language. It sent shivers down Leon’s spine. It was times like that that he was reminded, vividly, just how powerful Merlin was. The little golden dragonling landed on the grass in front of him a mewed softly, no longer burning everything in sight. Merlin picked her up. “There there little one. It’s alright. It’s the arrows, they scared her. Everything’s alright now. Gyr, would you take her someplace quiet and talk to her for a while.”

The prince beamed at his father. Someday he’d be a dragonlord like him. From the minute she hatched Soazi had a fondness for him. Merlin was her dragonlord, but Gyr was her friend. That suited Merlin just fine. She’d listen to Gyr most of the time, which meant he wasn’t on constant baby dragon duty. Soazi flew the few feet between them and landed on Gyr’s shoulder. Her scratched her head lightly. She nuzzled into his hand. She was no bigger than a house cat yet and she behaved like one too. He cooed to her as he left the courtyard for the royal gardens.

“Sire, this is exactly why we can’t keep a dragon in the castle.” One of the knights insisted.

Merlin raised his eyebrow. “She is less than two months old. She was minding her own business, testing her wings, and all of a sudden sharp sticks were flying through the air. She’s a baby. She got scared. You should have stuck to swords while she was out here.”

“I am still bringing it before the king, when he returns from hunting.”

“I  _ am  _ your King and I am a Dragonlord. I am the authority on dragons. It would be unwise for you to insinuate to my husband that you do not respect my authority.” Merlin turned to Leon, before leaving without another word.

“I hate it when they make me use that voice.” Merlin sighed once he was out of earshot of the knight.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“Leon told me what happened.” Arthur pulled his shirt over his head, becoming momentarily trapped until Merlin helped him. “That knight has been dismissed.”

“That wasn’t necessary, Arthur.” Merlin crawled into their bed. Arthur was still organizing a few papers on his desk.

“It was, love, you are my husband and my equal. And you were not there when he spoke to me. He got too worked up too easily. He even had the audacity to suggest that the child you’re carrying wasn’t mine. Something about sorcerers being inherently unchaste. Then he went on the suggest that the reason there hasn’t been a third pregnancy before this one is that I married you merely because I’d already knocked you up and that we have grown apart.”

“Well, that’s bold.”

“Kestrel nearly took his head off then and there.”

“Kes? I would have guessed Perry.”

“Yes, well, as it turns out both our daughters have tempers. He’s banished and if he ever sets foot in Camelot again he will pay with his life.”

“You need to calm down. You’ve got yourself all worked up. Come to bed; come feel your child kick.”

Arthur slid into bed next to his husband and kissed him as he laid his hand over his husband’s stomach. “Strong little one.”

“That’s for sure. None of the others kicked this much. Bigger too.”

“How can you tell?”

“There’s just the one and I’m nearly as big as I was with Kes and Gyr. Twins tend to be smaller, and, looking back, Perry was horrifyingly small. I know why of course, but still. So what do you think boy or girl?”

“I have no idea, Merlin. What do you want?”

“Don’t care. I’m sure Kes wants a sister though. A boy might take the crown.”

“You’ve already got a name either way don’t you.”

“Yup.”

“You gonna tell me?”

“Nope. You might argue. When I’ve just been screaming in pain for hours and given birth you’ll let me name our child whatever I want.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“If we move half our forces stationed here twenty miles north, they’ll be in the perfect position to come to the aid of this group, should our enemy strike here. However they’ll be far enough from the border that she’ll not suspect we know where she is.”  Kestrel indicated on the large map of the land laid on the table before them.

“Brilliant.” Arthur marveled at his daughter’s military intelligence. It far surpassed both Merlin and his own. Her mind was made for strategy and plans. Arthur had allowed his children the freedom to learn whatever took their fancy, despite what the council thought or wished. Peregrine had taken up a sword when she was very young and not yet set it down. Gyr’s mind had been captured by the creatures of magic, the life the flowed through everything. Kestrel had taken too the history of Camelot. It would not be clearer that she was meant for the throne if she’s been born with a crown already on her head. 

“We can move the forces stationed near Gawant too. Queen Elena, poses no threat to us.” 

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

“Arthur,” Merlin rolled over to face his husband. It was late but sleep was eluding the pair of them. “If she is back. If something happens. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. Our children can’t lose both of us.”

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you in the first place.”

“Arthur, please. I need you to promise.” Merlin pleaded.

“Promise.” He kissed Merlin lightly. After a moment he spoke again. “Merlin, don’t do anything stupid, but if you can, if it’s possible, don’t kill her. She was good once and kind. I think that might still be inside her. Camelot’s a lot different than she left it. She could have a home here.”

“I don’t want to kill Morgana. No matter what she’s done. I pushed her to it, unintentionally. When she needed support I closed myself off. I knew she was struggling with the fact she had magic. I should have let her in on the secret…” Merlin rambled.

“Shh,” Arthur cut him off. “you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. You made some bad choices when it came to my sister, but so did I. “ Arthur soothed Merlin, drawing him tighter in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm bringing Morgana back.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
